pokemontowerdefensefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MrJ17/LeafGreen Nuzlocke party!
So guys, I decided to start a...' Pokémon LeafGreen version Nuzlocke run!' Don't know what a Nuzlocke is? Drop down to "Run Rules"! This is just to share my awesome experiences, and there will have pictures with captions/narrations in here! Maybe eventually a video, but my recorder can't record sound and I don't have a mic, so mostly pictures will do better! Nuzlocke basics: '- Once a Pokémon faints, it's dead. Release or put it in the computer, never to use it again.' '- You can only catch the first Pokémon you see in a route (more details on extra rules).' '- '''Nicknames are awesome and if not used the Pokémon will be cursed to die soon! 'Extra rules:' - Legendaries can be caught wheter or not they're the first I see in a route. However, they can only be used if they're the first in the route. - '''I can't catch a second Pokémon in a route nor try to catch again something I failed to catch. However, if I have a Pokémon (dead or alive), I'm totally free to get another of the same species, just with a different nickname.' '- '''Destiny Bond is for pussies. Deaths from Destiny Bond are invalid or Poké Tower would rape me, and that's not quite what we want. - All Pokémon in party dieing is not a game over. Instead, I'll have to box them and use the living boxed ones. The game over is when I run totally out of Pokémon. 'MrJ17 used Future Sight to avoid stupid questions:' Q: Y u no make FireRed Nuzlocke? A: I was planning to do it, but I really want a Slopoke. Sadly I'm sacrificing my Growlithe/Arcanine and Electabuzz. Q: Generation 1/2/Hoenn Games/4/5 are way better! A: Short story: I don't care. Long story: Gen 1 is a competition to who raises a Drowzee the fastest, I've completed way too many Gen 2 runs, Hoenn is tied with Unova for worst region because Treecko saves it, my emulator doesn't support Gen 4 and 5. So, I'll start :) Check this everyday for more and more, I'll keep posting. 'Chapter 1: Meet the pricks Oaks''' I suddenly woke up in Oak's Lab with the dumb professor giving me lame tips such as how to _move_. I'm not paralytical (whatever it's spelled), so I stood up waiting for my Pokémon. He showed me a lame Nidoran (female) and I was like "Ok cool where's my Bulbasaur?". Instead, he asked me if I'm a boy or a girl. He then decided I was a girl, then I removed my pants until he shut up. He then asked my name. I replied calmly to the oldie. He then showed up with some stupid-looking guy. He said he was my rival since we were babies, though I don't know him. He asked what was his name again, and the guy stressfully replied "Gary MOTHERF*CKING Oak". He shrank me to a very small size, and I woke up again in my room. What the heck. I tried to go play Sacred Seasons on my computer, but all I could do in it is play a stupid Tetris game. So, I picked a potion near it, and left for party. I was headed to Viridian, to beg for the nice looking Gym Leader I saw on TV recently to give me some cool Pokémon. Oak, however, came to me and brought me to his lab, where he was willing to give me a Bulbasaur. I obviously took it, and named it "Venuil". It's a cool name, and will fit when he is a Venusaur. Oak said he'd give something to Gary too. I hoped Gary would pick the Squirtle, but he picked Charmander. That douche. I was going to leave for Viridian, finally, but Gary wanted a battle... Now with no douche, I went back home, slept for a while and went into Route 1! Lucky me didn't find any Pokémon in the way to Viridian, so when I get back I might get to catch something! In Viridian, some loser was blocking my way to the Gym. Oh well. I headed for the Mart, and the guy wanted me to deliver something to the Oaks. I asked him if I could buy some Pokéballs but he said not. Meanie. Using ledges, I headed back, once again with no encounters. Heh. I gave it to Oak, and he gave me some Pokédex and balls. Five balls. On the way back, my first encounter: RATATTA! Later known as Fangtastic ;) Though, a Ratatta can't do much alone. I needed... something else. Something like, maybe, a Flying-Type. Headed west out of Viridian after a brief grinding on Ratattas and Pidgeys, and look! My third party member joined the party! Welcome FearSpear! That's all my party needed for now, so I went training. I grinded like hell in here, and then I decided to go a bit more east in look for better grind spots. Gary Motherf*cking Oak showed up... though he failed to scratch my Venuil with a Leech Seed + Vine Whip spam combo. It was time for a break. I saved. CURRENT TEAM: Venuil the Bulbasaur, level 13. Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip. Fangtastic the Ratatta, level 3. Tackle, Tail Whip. FearSpear the Spearow, level 5. Peck, Growl. Category:Blog posts